1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a testing device, and, in particular, to a testing device for testing a circuit board.
2. Related Art
Current circuit boards have to be tested many times during the manufacturing process. For example, when a mainboard is being manufactured, a tester has to test the mainboard using many apparatuses and consumable material resources so as to check whether the functions of the mainboard meet the specifications.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional method of testing a circuit board, a tester inserts a memory 11 into a memory socket 13 on a circuit board 12 so as to test whether the operations between the memory 11 and the circuit board 12 are normal.
However, when the tester holds the memory 11 to insert the memory 11 into the circuit board 12 or remove the memory 11 from the circuit board 12, the memory 11 often becomes damaged and the test becomes abnormal. For example, when the memory 11 is repeatedly inserted and removed, components 111 on the memory 11 tend to develop solder cracks and fail. In addition, contact elements, such as golden fingers 112, between the memory 11 and the memory socket 13 may also be worn and oxidized seriously so as to cause an increase in the impedance of the element and the deformations of the element. More, when the tester is taking the memory 11, the memory 11 may be hit and damaged. Therefore, when the memory 11 is damaged as mentioned above, it must be replaced and the manufacturing cost will be increased.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a testing device for solving the above-mentioned problem, so as to enhance the test efficiency and accuracy, and decrease the manufacturing cost.